


Command Me

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves to fantasize about all the things he wants Dean to do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Me

“Stop.”

“Sit down.”

“Eat.”

“Watch this.”

“Come here.”

All these short, verbal commands are what has Sam’s hand down his boxers every night, tugging at his cock in earnest, the blanket tenting from where Sam is sinning. 

Masturbating isn’t bad to him, no. But thinking of his brother, thinking of his lips as he tells Sam what to do is the sinful part. He loves when Dean commands him to do something, even if it’s in the most innocent of ways. 

He thinks of Dean’s body over his, pounding mercilessly into him and when Sam tries to stroke his neglected dick, Dean tells him to stop and he does it because he’s a good boy.

He thinks of Dean pointing his finger down to the ground and telling him to sit down. Sam would sit in front of him like a trained puppy, looking so expectantly up at its master. 

He thinks of Dean waving his cock back and forth in front of Sam, the red tip leaking from excitement. He’d tell him to eat and Sam would devour his cock like the greedy imaginary slut that he is. He’d suck until Dean’s cum filled stomach.

Sam’s got his hand circled around his pulsating dick and he jacks himself faster, one hand trailing up his body to pinch the perky nipples on his chest. He whines louder than he wanted to but he doesn’t care. He’s too far gone. 

He thinks of Dean forcing him to watch the porn he caught him looking at, eating him out, tongue-fucking him sloppily and fast. 

Sam’s face is flushed and his breaths are ragged. The familiar warmth is pooling in his lower stomach. 

He thinks of Dean lazily laying back on the bed, stroking his huge cock, eyeing Sam like a piece of meat. He finally demands him to “come here” and Sam is up and sitting on his dick because Dean had a plug filling him the whole day, cum lubricating his insides, warm and thick. 

Sam comes with a shout, one hand pulling his hair from how good it feels. Wait. That’s not his hand. He opens his eyes and finds green staring back into them. Predatory. 

“You called out my name, pretty boy. Need help?” 


End file.
